Twins
by GilmoreFan
Summary: When Rory meets her twin will she be jealous over her relationships?
1. Late

"Rory I have something important to tell you." Lorelai said into the phone. She was at the inn and Rory was at Chilton.

"Tell me later! I'm late bye." Rory hung up the phone and rushed to her locker. She got out her English book and quickly paced to her next class. Completely unaware of what she was doing she sharply turned the corner and ran into another student. Books and papers went flying.

"Sorry!" She mumbled. She quickly gathered her books and stood up. The girl she had run into was facing the floor and had chestnut curls dangling in her face, so Rory couldn't see who she was.

"That's okay!" She said picking up her textbook. She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face with her

hand. Rory couldn't believe her eyes. She looked exactly like her. She had beautiful blue eyes and the same

color hair. She cocked her head and squinted. "Rory?" The stranger seemed to know her.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Rory asked stunned. Just then the bell rang.

"Gotta Go! Meet me at the bathroom after class okay?" The girl darted around the corner. _Who was she? _

Rory thought as she raced to her classroom.

"You're late." Mr. Medina scolded.

"I know I'm sorry. Something came up, I'm sorry!"

"Take your seat." The only remaining seat was in front of Paris. Rory quickly sat down and prepared herself

for the torture to come. Paris leaned forward.

"So what came up?" Paris whispered in her ear.

"Family thing." She whispered back. Paris sat back down but Rory knew it wasn't over. Rory tried her

hardest to pay attention but her mind kept wandering. _Who was that girl? How did she know my name? _

Rory thought. On the plus side Mr. Medina never called on her. As soon as the bell rang Rory sprung for

the door avoiding Tristan, Paris and a lecture from her teacher. She switched her books quickly and

hastened to the girl's bathroom. There she was waving some of Rory's friends. Then she lock eyes with Rory

and waved for her to come.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Does some really hot guy call you Mary?"

"What?"

"I got called Mary and was ask why I switched classes. When I tried to tell him the truth he didn't exactly

believe me. He said 'Can't keep away from me Mary.'" The girl said in a manly voice. "Oh my gosh we

haven't been properly introduced! I'm Sophie. You must be Rory!" Sophie held out her hand. Rory just

stared at it.

"Why do you look like me?" Rory said finally shaking her hand.

"Didn't Lorelai tell you?"

"How do you know my mother?" Sophie smiled. She opened her mouth to answer but the bell rang. "Gotta

go! Meet me at lunch?" She turned around and ran in the other direction.

"Wait!" Rory called after her.

"Lunch!" She called back not turning around. Rory scurried to her next class. Everyone was still mingling

when she took her seat. When the teacher cam into the room the class took their seats and class began.

Once again Rory' mind wasn't on topic. She took no notes and didn't even bother to ask to borrow some.

When the bell rang Rory was the last one to exit because she was still pondering the situation. When she got to her locker she grabbed her backpack and headed for the cafeteria, but Tristan stopped her.

"Did you want me to pick you up?" Tristan asked. He was leaning against her locker with his hands in his

pockets.

"Excuse me?" Rory said impatiently.

"For our date? Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Oh God. Uh, that girl you asked was my friend Sophie. Not me."

"Okay Sophie. Are we going to meet at the movies or do you want a ride?"

"Your going to have to ask Sophie. The one with curly hair. Look my hair is straight."

"I was going to ask...anyway tell _Sophie_ I'll meet her there." Rory rolled her eyes and walked off to lunch.

Sophie was eating at the table she normally ate at.

"Hey Rory!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey did you make a date with Tristan." Sophie blushed.

"Yes. We're going to the movies. We should double date! I could try and ask one of his friends out for you.

They' can't tell the difference anyway."

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh than ask him!"

"Wait who are you?" Sophie's smile faded.

"I'm your twin." Rory blinked furiously. _Twin!_

"That can't be possible! My mother had me when she was sixteen!"

"Yes but Emily and Richard didn't think Lorelai could handle two babies. When she was sleeping they took

me to an adoption center in New York. They told your mother I was dead. A single woman in Florida adopted me. I was raised there." Sophie looked at her plate. "She died recently in a car accident, so I decided

to find you guys. I inherited my mother's fortune so I used that to enroll in Chilton. I met your mother this morning. She tried to tell you." Rory was silent. She stared at Sophie intently.

"Roo-ry?" Sophie said waving a hand in her face.

"I'm sorry!" Was what spilled out of Rory's mouth.

"It's okay. Your mother invited me to live with you guys. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"So what do you want to be when you graduate?"

"Journalist you?"

"Cardiologist. Dream college?"

"Why does Tristan call you Mary?"

"Because he's a jerk." Sophie pulled one of her curls and it sprung back up. "It's like Virgin Mary." Sophie

mouthed 'Oh' and tugged at another one of her curls.

"Is it a perm?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like to read?"

"Love it!"

"Me too." Just then Sophie spotted Tristan.

"Let's go sit over there." She said staring.

"I think we should stay here."

"Suit yourself." Sophie got up and walked over by Tristan. Rory watched in awe. She set her plate down

and pointed in her direction. Tristan's jaw dropped. Rory was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Sophie turned his face to hers and she said something. Then she gave him a kiss, grabbed her tray and

walked away. Tristan watched as Sophie walked away. Rory could tell from the way he was staring he was

looking at her butt, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever looked at her behind that way. Sophie

dumped her food and left the lunchroom without a word to anyone else. Tristan got up and followed. That's just sick. Rory thought but she couldn't help herself and she decided to spy on them. She tossed her uneaten sandwich and cold unopened soda. After watching that she hadn't an appetite. It was almost like watching a recording of her and Tristan. Rory wrinkled her nose at the thought. Rory looked down almost every hallway. When she was about to give up she found them. They were making out against Tristan's locker. _Take time to breathe! _Rory thought. Rory was personally glad she had chose Dean. Just then the bell rang they finally separated.

"Now let's not have too much of a good thing. I'll see you later." Sophie said. She walked away. She took longer strides than Rory's making her hips swing more than Rory's and catching Tristan's eye. She was walking in Rory's direction and Rory ducked around the corner just in time. Sophie didn't see her and passed her without saying a word. Rory followed her to her locker. She leaned against the locker next to hers.

"He goes through a lot of girls you know."

"Rory you scared me!" Sophie said but she showed no signs she was frightened. "Who now?"

"Tristan. He goes through a lot of girls."

"That doesn't surprise me." She replied grabbing her books. "I go through a lot of guys." She said closing

her locker. "I'll cut him loose in a week or so. Do you have a thing for him?"

"No!" Rory and Sophie walked over to her locker.

"How long have you been with your guy?"

"We just got back together. If you count the time we were apart 4 months."

"I have only been in one relationship that long. My guy back in Florida."

"Oh." Rory closed her locker and headed off to her next class. Sophie walked next to her. It wasn't until they

entered the same classroom that they realized they shared the next class.

"No way!" Sophie exclaimed. Rory gave her a weak smile. Paris, Louise, Madeline, Tristan and Sophie. This

will be interesting. Rory took a random seat and Sophie sat next to her. Just then Tristan walked in. Sophie

signaled for him to come over with her finger. She stood up and put her books at a different seat in the back

with Tristan. Then she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist and they started

making out in the classroom. No one paid much attention but Rory. Paris, Louise and Madeline walked in

and all three of their jaws dropped. Paris walked up to Sophie and tapped her on your shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Sophie said as she whirled around.

"Rory can I talk to you?" Paris said through gritted teeth.

"I'm her twin sister Sophie and if you want to talk to Rory she's right there." Sophie pointed in Rory's

direction. All three of their jaws dropped again.

"Is this why you were late?" Paris asked rather loudly.

"I just found out this morning." Rory responded. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats.

Whenever Rory looked back Tristan and Sophie were either passing notes or blowing kisses or waving back

at Rory. The teacher announced they were doing Romeo and Juliet skits and Rory was put into a group with

her sister, Tristan, Louise, Paris and Madeline.

Paris made herself director.

"Tristan should be Romeo." Louise suggested.

"No." Paris screeched.

"Tristan was born to be Romeo." Madeline added. Paris ignored the comment.

"Brad your Romeo."

"Are you letting your personal feelings get in the way of your professional decisions?" Louise asked.

"Brad how are you with public speaking?" Rory asked Brad.

"I tend to throw up."

"Fine!" Paris said rather upset.

"Than I'll be Juliet." Louise claimed quickly. Sophie glared at her.

"She has to run."

"Oh."

"Then..." Madeline tried.

"And has more than one line. What about you Gilmore?"

"I can't! Why can't you do it?"

"I'm the director. How about you?" Paris said pointing to Sophie.

"Me?" She said pointing to herself. "If no one else wants to." She tried her hardest to hide her smile.

"Than it's settled." Sophie squeezed Tristan's hand under the table. Tristan smiled.

"Mom we're home!" Rory shouted. Lorelai quickly met them at the door.

"Hey Lorelai." Sophie said setting down her bag.

"How was your first day at Chilton, school of the dead?"

"Great. I got the part of Juliet and am the new girlfriend of Tristan Dugray." Lorelai frowned.

"The one who is like madly in love with Rory? Or used to be?"

"I guess." Sophie shrugged. "I'm going to go look around a little and give you guys time to talk. I know it a

big change for you guys and I'll probably be around so much." She went to Rory's room changed into a pink

sweater and jeans and then left.

"So..." Lorelai said.

"So...She's not shy at all!"

"Really?"

"She walked up to Tristan and kissed him."

"Oh. Are you jealous?"

"No! I was just saying she is very spontaneous. She made out with him in the hall too."

"Aren't we a little tattletale!" Lorelai said walking to the kitchen. She grabbed some coffee and a large bowl

of popcorn and went back into the living room.

"It's just. I would have expected her to be more like me."

"I'm sorry this had to happen."

"It's not your fault." Rory grabbed a handful for popcorn and watch television with her mother.

Meanwhile:

Sophie walked into Luke's diner.

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"I'm Rory's twin sister Sophie. Long story." She said taking a seat at the counter.

"Whatever you say Sophie. So what'll it be?"

"Uh I'll take a coke."

"Rory Gilmore THE Rory Gilmore doesn't want coffee?"

"Sophie Gilmore."

"Right...Right...SOPHIE. Coming right up." Luke took some burgers to the other customers leaving Sophie

alone with Jess.

"So what's with the change of heart."

"Excuse me?"

"Sophie? Coke? Something's up."

"That's because I'm Sophie."

"Huh. Still sticking to that Sophie theory?"

"Would Rory do this?" Sophie grabbed Jess' collar and pulled him to her. Then she captured his lips in hers.

Dean stormed angrily into Luke's.

"What do you think your doing?" Dean shouted pulling Sophie off of Jess.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Rory what are you doing?"

"For your information my name is Sophie!"

"Whatever." Dean mumbled.

"Oh God! Your Rory's boyfriend! Uh..." Sophie took out her driver's license and gave it to him. "My name is

Sophie! See!" The license said Sophie Gilmore. He mother let her keep her last name. "Stay right here I'm

going to go get Rory!" Sophie ran out of the diner and got Lorelai and Rory to come down.

"Rory!" She said panting. "I kissed Jess and your boyfriend saw us and now he's threatening to break up with

you! I'm so sorry! You have to come to the diner now!"

"Mom we have to get to the diner NOW!" Rory screamed. She grabbed Sophie's arm and started running for

the diner.

"Why would you kiss Jess?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She tried to laugh but she was out of breath. When they got there they could hear Dean

and Jess arguing from outside. Rory glared at Sophie.

"Sorry!" They burst through the door and everyone in the diner became silent. Jaws dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah big deal!" Sophie said. "I'm Rory's twin Sophie!" She said to Dean.

"I am so sorry!" Dean managed to get out. "Rory never told me she had a twin."

"Yeah well she didn't know!" Sophie said. "How about refills for everyone my treat!" Everyone in the diner

cheered.


	2. Red Hot Ferraris

A/N: Sorry the text was all messed up last chapter! Review!

Sophie walked over to Jess and smiled.

"Change of heart?" Jess smiled.

"Guess not _Sophie._" Sophie took out a 100.00-dollar bill and put on the counter. "Does that cover it?" She said with a fake concerned look on her face.

"Here." Jess asked closing the cash register and handing her $65.00.

"No." Sophie leaned on the counter. "Consider that my tip. Oh and this." Sophie put her lips on his.

"That is so gross." Rory said quietly to Dean.

"What? That? We do it all the time."

"Yeah but she has a boyfriend."

"Already? She just got here."

"She's going out with Tristan."

"Well, when you can't have Rory go for the next best thing." Dean said leaning down to kiss her. Rory gently pushed him away.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm saying he likes you but can't have you so he goes after your twin."

"Does that mean all I'm good for are looks?" Loreali burst through the door.

"How's the party?" Sophie pulled herself off of Jess. Lorelai walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Moving a little fast there don't you think?"

"No." She said smiling at Jess.

"At least get him to give me coffee." Sophie looked at Jess with big eyes. She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine!" He put a cup down and poured coffee into it. Sophie turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Ror do you do sports?"

"Nope."

"Do you know any good dance studios around here?"

"Dance? Miss Patty teaches."

"Where is it? Could we go?" Sophie asked Lorelai.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay! Come on." Sophie grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her out the door. "I love dancing." Rory and her

were walking next to each other on the sidewalk earning looks from everyone. Sophie shoved her hands in

her back pockets. When they got to Miss Patty's her heart sunk but she didn't show it.

"My goodness! You two are..."

"Twins. Long story!" Sophie said. "I hear you teach dance! I'm Sophie!" She held out her hand.

"Are you interested in taking classes?" Miss Patty asked shaking her hand.

"Do you teach hip-hop?" Sophie asked glancing at the girls behind her.

"Oh no sweetheart I only teach ballet but I know a nice place in Hartford that you might be interested in

looking at."

"Really could you give me like a phone number or something?"

"Oh sure!" Miss Patty grabbed a slip of paper and copied a phone number off a bulletin board. She handed

it to Sophie.

"Thank you!" Rory and Sophie left and went back to Luke's. Sophie and Rory sat on either side of Lorelai.

"Hey how'd it go?"

"I got a phone number for a place in Hartford. Hey Jess can I get some fries?"

"Oh me too!" Lorelai said. Sophie was sitting backward on the stool and leaning against the counter with

her elbows up. She looked out the window. Jess came back with her fries.

"Turn around." He said behind her. She did what's she was told and was greeted by a kiss. When he pulled

away Sophie practically fell over the counter trying to keep the kiss from ending. When she finally realized it was over she sat back down in her chair and refused to look back up at Jess. If she did she's she a huge smile spread across his face. He set down her fries and went off to go wipe tables. Sophie secretly smiled too.

When they had gotten back home Lorelai put on a movie and took out they're extensive stashes of sweets.

"We have to study mom!" Rory said impatiently.

"I'll watch it with you Lorelai!" Sophie said taking a seat next to her. "Come on Rory! I'm sure you know the material well enough! We can study later!"

"You have not taken a test at Chilton!"

"No, but I've been in private school all my life. Oh come on Rory just one night!"

"Fine! What are we watching?"

"_Million Dollar Baby_."

"It's a really good movie." Sophie said. Three movies later Rory and Sophie and Lorelai had fallen asleep on

the couch. At 4:00 in the morning Sophie woke up. The other two were still sleeping. Sophie thought about her test the next day and decided to study. Sophie got her backpack and went to Rory's desk in her room. Several times she was tempted to wake Rory up but she didn't. She decided to make note cards for her. She knew the material already because she had completed it in her old school. When the note cards were finished she had 20. It was only 5:06. She decided to take a shower. When she was done she got into her Chilton uniform brushed her hair and pulled the top half her it back into a pony tail. The rest she let hang down. When she was done she gently woke Rory.

"Rory..." She said gently shaking Rory's shoulder.

"What?" She replied groggily. She turned her head away from Sophie.

"School Now!" Sophie shook her harder.

"I'm up I'm up." Rory said practically falling back to sleep.

"Sooner you get up the sooner you can study." Rory's eyes opened. She stood up.

"I forgot all about it!"

"I know we all fell asleep." Sophie grabbed some cards off the table and handed them to Rory. "Study these.

I'll make something to eat." Rory went into her room and put on her Chilton uniform. When she came out

Sophie had a box of pop tarts out on the table.

"Is this all you guys eat?"

"Pretty much. We can't cook." Rory laughed at the memory of her mom trying to make mashed potatoes.

"MOM!" Rory shouted.

"I'm up!" Lorelai said walking into the kitchen. "Ah so you discovered our food supply."

"Leftovers and pop tarts."

"Lovely isn't it!"

Sophie opened a pack and took a bite of one. "Ew."

"You don't like pop tarts?" Lorelai was shocked.

"How about we swing by Luke's? He has to have something edible there." The girls agreed. When they got

outside Sophie headed straight for her car.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"We are going to school after this right?"

"Yeah but I normally take the bus."

"Not anymore!" She said unlocking her car. Rory couldn't see it because it was hidden by her mom's Jeep.

Sophie and Rory went around Lorelai's car. Rory stopped when she saw it.

"Is this your car?" She asked amazed.

"Is this fully paid for because I don't think I can afford to finish paying for it!" Lorelai said.

"Just got it a month ago and yes it's fully paid for. " Sophie opened her door. "Coming?" Rory couldn't

believe it right in front of her was a 2005 Ferrari F430. Rory crossed to the passenger's side. She got in the

car. It still smelled new. Sophie turned the radio up and then they pulled out.

"How much did this thing cost you?" Rory asked without thinking.

She laughed. "One-Ninety. Shouldn't you be studying your notes?" Rory studied her notes as they drove

off. Lorelai pulled in first followed by Sophie and Rory. They got out and noticed everyone was staring.

Sophie enjoyed the attention. Rory didn't like it as much. When they got into the diner they realized everyone

was staring out the window. The three of them sat at the counter.

"I'll take a muffin and coffee." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Make that two."

"Make that three!" Sophie added. Luke went in the back. Jess came down stairs.

"Hey." He said to Sophie. He didn't even notice Lorelai or Rory. He looked out the window. "Your car?"

"Yes. Hasn't anyone ever seen a Ferrari before?"

"Not in Stars Hollow." Luke brought their food to the counter. They heard a screech. All five heads looked

up.

"Oh hell no!" Sophie jumped up. She ran outside. Lorealai, Rory, Jess and Luke followed. It was Taylor.

"What did you do! Haven't you heard of a damn thing called brakes? You did this on purpose!"

"If you pulled up a little more we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I need to see insurance. You don't just hit a parked Ferrari!"

"Taylor can't you drive a car?" Jess laughed. Rory looked at her watch.

"We have to go!" She announced. Sophie went into the passenger's side of the car and took out two

business cards with her insurance information on it. Rory noticed Jess starring at her butt.

"What is with guys and Sophie's ass?" She said looking in Jess' direction.

"What did you just call me?" Sophie said standing up.

"Nothing Jess was admiring the plaid on your butt that's all." Sophie's eyes widened and she blushed as

she looked at Jess. She handed a card to Taylor and copied his information onto the back of another. Lorelai

moved her car and the two girls sped off. Sophie muttered things under her breath the entire way there. When

they got into the school parking lot she examined the damage.

"Broken taillight and a huge dent." She had to hold herself from kicking her car to pieces. Tristan spotted

them from his car and came over."

"Hey." He pulled her into a kiss. She pushed him away.

"Not now." She said pointing to the car. She folded her arms.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah and it's a fortune to fix."

"Nice car though." He wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist and began kissing her neck. Butterflies

danced in Rory's stomach.

"Tristan stop." Sophie tried. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'll pay for your car. Just relax." He tightened his arms.

"Class is about to start." Rory said. Tristan stopped and put one arm around her waist and they walked to

the building. Tristan leaned against someone's locker. He and Rory were waiting for Sophie to get her books.

"Hey guys!" Madeline said. "I'm having a party and you're all invited." She handed them flyers and walked

away.

"Your going to be my date right?" Sophie asked Tristan.

"Of course." He said smiling. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I have to get to class." She said.

"Okay meets me at lunch." Sophie replied. Tristan trapped Sophie and kissed her. This time Sophie let him

and they made out until the bell rang.


	3. Spanish

A/N: I'm glad you like it so far but I'm just getting warmed up! I am not spelling Tristan wrong by the way! its T-R-I-S-T-**_A_**-N I looked it up on the wb's website!

Rory's test was a complete disaster. Half the questions she didn't even know were related to the subject. She bit the end of her pencil. _God how did I fall asleep! How did I sit through three movies and not even think about studying. _The bell rang. Rory wasn't even three quarters of the way finished. She randomly filled in the bubbles and handed in her test.

"You know it doesn't help to guess." Mr. Medina said as she was leaving.

"I know." She said quietly. She went to her locker. She wanted to go find Sophie, but she was probably off swapping spit with Tristan.

When lunch came around Rory sat where she normally sat with her walkman. She tried to ignore her sister and Tristan in the corner but she couldn't help but glance their way. They were making out. At a lunch table. _People eat here! _She couldn't help thinking. She turned her CD player up and started reading a book. Sophie tapped her on the shoulder. Rory jumped. Sophie couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What are you reading?" She bent down to her level and squinted at the words.

"Nothing." Rory took off her headphones. "What do you want?" She asked politely.

"Sit with us." She said. She knelt down by the edge of the table and poked out her lip. She gave her the

saddest eyes she ever made.

"No Thank you I'm busy."

"Please! You look lonely! Just this once!" Rory couldn't help but think how many times Tristan had kissed the very lip she pouted with.

"Fine!" She said tired of looking at her like that. They walked over to a table in the back corner.

"This is Duncan, Bowman, Summer, Sasha, Nick and I believe you know Tristan." Sophie pointed and introduced. Duncan was on the end and Tristan was closest to the wall. He got up and Sophie walked over and sat on Tristan's lap. Duncan sat back down and scooted over. Rory was still standing

"Aren't you going to to sit down?" Sophie asked. "He won't bite..." Rory sat down. "...much." She put her arms around Tristan's neck and pulled him to her.

"Oh give it a rest." Summer said quietly. Sophie looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Sophie went back to kissing Tristan. Summer rolled her eyes. "Rookie."

"She seems like a pro to me." Rory said playing with her food.

"She doesn't get it. Summer doesn't like anyone that messes with Tristan." Sasha explained.

"So, what about you. You got boyfriend?" Bowman asked. He eyed her. She shivered.

"Yes."

"Really who is it?" Sasha asked impatiently. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her

hand.

"He doesn't go here." Rory said looking down at her plate.

"You are bringing him to the party right?" Summer asked as she applied more lip-gloss.

"I don't know I mean he and Tristan don't have a very good history and..."

"Oh my gosh, your still dating that tall guy?" Sasha said surprised.

"We broke up and got back together."

"The one from the dance?" An unmerciful smile grew on Summer's face.

"Ye-Yeah." Rory sputtered out.

"Oh." Summer and Sasha leaned back in their chairs exchanging looks. _How does a ditz like that get into Chilton? _Rory thought taking a bite of her food.

"Oh my God you eat school food?" Sasha said looking at Rory intently. Rory studied her expression.

"Yeah." She answered unsure of what she meant.

"I found a hair in the salad and haven't touched it since."

"Then how come you buy it?"

"To convince our fathers we eat. If we don't eat at school they'll ask if we have some eating disorder." Replied Summer.

"How do they know if you eat or not."

"The lunches get charged on their Visas'." Summer rolled her eyes.

"We don't eat much at home. It isn't easy keeping a body like this right?" Sasha tilted her head sideways. Rory could tell they were trying to get at her, but she didn't let them.

"Actually I eat a lot of junk food. It just comes right off. Don't you think Summer?"

"I wouldn't know." The smug smile faded from her face. Rory couldn't help but feel pleased. Everyone was silent but Sophie and Tristan. Suddenly the memories of Rory and Tristan came flooding back. The teasing, the argument with Dean, watching him chase Summer around Madeline's party, the kiss, crying, leaving, talking about it after wards now watching him make out with her twin, his girlfriend. The girl who lasts him a week before he got rid of her. Perhaps she'd get rid of him. What if it's at the party? Would he try and go after Rory? Would he mention the kiss to Dean? He wouldn't be so cold as to bring it up would he? The bell rang. She threw out her food.

"Tristan...um can I talk to you." Tristan looked at Rory. Then he turned to Sophie and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her lower back. He kissed her.

"I'll be right back." She lightly squeezed his shoulders

"I'll be waiting." She walked off to her locker.

"She's a keeper." Tristan said watching her walk away. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to take Dean to the party and I wanted to make sure we're clear on the whole...situation." Rory had no other word for it. The kiss had no meaning to her. It was merely a mistake. A misjudgment. She

was vulnerable that night.

"What situation?" Tristan said confused. Rory fidgeted.

"You know at Madeline's last party the kiss." She said quietly.

"I don't seem to remember."

"You do too!" She said a little more loudly.

"That was you?" He joked.

"Tristan." She said annoyed. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything." Tristan smiled at her. "You

know I know everything Sophie says about you. I could even you know convince to to, I don't know, break

up with you." His smile faded.

"If Sophie doesn't break up with me I won't tell what's his name."

"Dean." This made Rory uneasy. Using her sister's relationships to get what she wants. That's cold. Maybe she was more like Sophie than she thought.

After school Sophie drove them back to Stars Hollow. They went straight to Gypsy's. Sophie constantly shifted her weight from one foot to the other making it look like she was doing a nervous dance. After that she began tapping her feet on the ground in some sort of pattern.

"What are you doing?" Rory finally asked.

"It's a tap routine. I can teach it to you when we get home." She jumped from one foot to the other. Her toes moved fast. She lightly tapped the ground as she spun around in circles. When Gypsy came out from under her car she came over.

"Can you fix it?"

"Well, I'd have to go to Hartford and to get some of the parts." She said wiping the geese from her fingers.

"But you can fix it?"

"Yes, but like I said I have to repair the paint job and get some parts in Hartford and the paint will be about 1,000 dollars. The repairs about another 2,000. Plus another 175 for checking the whole car." She said looking broken lights.

"Can it be finished by tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I will pay you three times what this job is worth if you can have it done by tomorrow."

"Three times! Es mucho dinero! Usted tiene un trato!" (That is a lot of money. You have a deal.) Gypsy

exclaimed.

"Usted es tan amable. Muchas gracias por hacer este para mí." (You are so kind. Thank you for doing this for me) Sophie responded.

"¿Usted sabe español?" (You know Spanish?)

"¡Sí por supuesto!" Sophie said. (Yes, of course)

"Okay can we go back to English here?" Rory said.

"I'll have your car done by tomorrow. Usted debería enseñar a su hermana hablar como usted." (You should teach you sister to speak like you). Sophie laughed.

"Ella es obstinada como su madre pero intentaré. Tienen una noche buena." (She is obstinate like her mother but I will try. Have a good night.) Sophie and Rory walked home.

"What did she say. I know it was about me what did she say?"

"How do you know?"

"I don't really. I have a feeling."

"Ah, we can't live on feelings now can we?" They fell silent.

"Does he ever talk to you?"

"Who?"

"Tristan."

"Yes."

"When?"

"We have math together and we are partners."

"Does he..."

"Does he...?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me. Come on, we're sisters."

"Does he French kiss you?" Sophie laughed.

"A lady never kisses and tells." She laughed some more. "But if you must know he does." Rory had no idea why she asked the question. Maybe because Dean never kissed her that way. Was he suppose to? Why doesn't he? Is it because he doesn't think Rory will like it?

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing."

"Let's go see that cute boy in the diner." Rory rolled her eyes.

"How could you be so comfortable with cheating on your boyfriend?"

"I just want to keep my options open." She said grinning. They were about to go into the diner when Rory saw Dean.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Rory walked over to Dean.

"Take your time!" Sophie giggled. Rory and Dean walked along the sidewalk. The sounds of Stars Hollow

filled their ears.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Dean said with his hands in his pockets.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yeah so." They stopped. Rory faced Dean.

"Okay remember when we were broken up?"

"Yeah."

"I sort of...I...When we were broken up...I was upset and confused and I...me and...we..."

"Spit it out."

"I kissed Tristan." Rory exhaled deeply.

"You kissed Tristan."

"Yes I was upset and confused. I did know...I..."

"On the lips?"

"Yes."

"Where, when?"

"You're taking this worse than I anticipated."

"Well how was I supposed to take it Rory? You kissed Tristan!"

"When we were broken up!"

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know. Madeline's having a party and he's going to be there and I wasn't sure if he would bring it up."

"I really don't think we should go. I really don't want to go."

"But Sophie wants me to go and I want to keep an eye on her.

"So?"

"So I want you to go with me."

"Rory I just found out you made out with Tristan and now you want me to go to a party with him and not blow his head off?"

"Dean!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten back together."

"So that's it. We're done? We're over?"

"Yeah." He said a little over a whisper. Dean walked past Rory. She just stared at the spot where he stood

before. She walked over to the diner.

"Hey Rory how's it going?" Sophie asked when she saw her face.

"One coffee to go please." She said to Luke who immediately went in the back. "Dean just broke up with me." She said in a low voice.

"Oh no!"

"I'm going home meet me there later Sophie. Rory was handed a cup of coffee and she turned for the door.

"Wait I'll be out in a second." Rory walked through the door and waited. She quietly sipped her coffee. Sophie waited for Jess to come back from upstairs. He was grabbing one of his burned cds for her.

"Jess." She said seriously. "There is this party." She was currently glad she hadn't kissed him when she had come in. "And Rory doesn't have a date. I was hoping you could take her?"

"What about Dean?" He asked. He was completely unreadable.

"He just broke up with her."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I'm actually started seeing someone." She replied looking down at the counter.

"Oh." She handed him her keys.

"Why don't you take my car? It's at Gypsy's right now but I'll drive it over Saturday."

"What time?"

"Pick her up at five. Don't be late. I know you like her." She smiled and walked out the door.

A/N I know short and strange I had to break Dean and Rory up somehow!

Strange coincidence: The show Beautiful People has a girl named Sophie in it too, which I didn't know until yesterday. I like the name Sophie. Soph. Congratulations to Alexis Bledel, Lauren Graham and Gilmore Girls on there Teen Choice Awards! (Best TV Comedy, Best Female Actress in a Comedy and Best TV Mom)


	4. Loves 2 Parti'

"Oh my God." Emily said when she opened the door. She instantly paled. Moments passed.

"Hey Casper mind letting us in there?" Lorelai responded, with a soft smile across her face. This would be one hell of an evening Emily slowly opened the door and let the girls inside. After the maid had taken their coats, she walked to the living room. Her gaze stayed content on the floor.

"H-Have a seat" was all she managed to get out. Richard then entered the room dress in his business suit as always. Rory had previously pondered why on earth he would wear such clothes to dinner when it occurred to her that sometimes dealing with Lorelai was just as much of a burden as going to work.

"Hello Rory, Lorelai, oh my God." He said stopping in his tracks.

"Richard, nice to finally meet you!" Sophie said holding out a hand.

"Right." He said confused shaking her hand.

"Drinks! Richard fetch them drinks." Emily practically barked. She and Lorelai shared the sofa while Rory and Sophie sat together in the other.

"Right, Right. Uh Lorelai martini?"

"Oh you know me, Lorelai Martini Gilmore." He handed her a glass.

"Rory coke?" He looked at her briefly and didn't wait for her to respond before he poured a cup full of soda. He handed it to her and took a quick glanced at Sophie.

"Uh...Lorelai martini?" He said quickly looking at her.

"Richard leave Lorelai alone and get the poor girl a drink!"

"Right so sorry. Uh Sophie is it?" Lorelai was astonished that he remembered all of these years.

"I'll take a martini." She joked.

"Well you're definitely your mother's daughter." Commented Emily.

"I'll take a coke." It was so familiar to her. Fancy dress to impress clothes, boring parties, expensive houses, no sense of humor, classical music, imported artwork, rich, snobbish Ivy League type families. She had done it before and she could do it again. Sophie took a sip of her coke.

"So Richard tell me about your line of work."

"I'm the president and CEO of Gilmore Group."

"My father owns a self started business also."

"Oh really? Which one? I'm sure I haven't heard of it but..."

"Tershire Hathaway. It's in Nebraska."

"_The_ Tershire Hathaway?"

"The one and only."

"Your Tarrin Ruffe's daughter?" He said trying to keep his mouth from hanging open.

"Not anymore."

"Oh my God." Emily mumbled.

"What? Who's Tarrin Ruffe?" Lorelai asked looking at all three faces.

"The second richest man in the world." Richard responded. Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Emily might I be excused? Where is your restroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you." Sophie got up and left the room.

"Lorelai quit slouching! Rory straighten your skirt."

"Jeez mom you act like she's the queen of England."

"No but she's dated Prince Charles' son William."

"Affair with royalty. Dirty." Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Isn't he a lot older than her?" Rory asked straightening her posture.

"Of course that's why they aren't together anymore."

"Dirty." Replied Lorelai.

"Lorelai so help me if you say that in front of Sophie..."

"I won't, I won't" She replied somewhat annoyed. Sophie entered the room with the maid right behind her.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you Charlotte." Emily said standing up and guiding the group into the dinning room. "We got her from Paris, France."

"Paris la ville d'Idylle" Replied Sophie. (Paris the city of romance)

"You know French?" Richard said as he sat down.

"Oh j'aime le pépé français ! C'est fantastique !" Sophie said with ease. (Oh I love French Grandpa! It's fantastic!)

"Vous devez travailler pour moi !" (You should work for me).

"How many languages do you know?" Asked Rory.

"If you don't count Korean, 14. I'm not fluent in Vitnamese but I'm getting there."

"That's quite an accomplishment Sophie!" Richard said.

"Rory's friend is Korean! What's her name René?"

"Lane, Grandma." Rory corrected.

"Thank you!" She replied taking a bite of the mysterious meat in front of her. It tasted horrible but she ate it without out a word of objection.

"Ugh mom what the hell is this?" Lorelai said practically spitting out the food.

"Rabbit. If you don't like it Lorelai I can get Charlotte to take it away."

"Yeah I'm out."

"I suppose you attend Chilton with Rory. That is quite a prestigious school. Do you have any future plans?"

"I have always wanted to attend Yale! Since I was about four I've had a Yale bed spread and pillowcase and poster and I even got a cute little dog sweater for my Yorkie, Latte."

"Why I'm a Yale man myself."

"Really? Did you like it? Was it not the most spectacular learning experience of your life?"

"I loved Yale. It's where a met Emily."

"Oh stop!" Emily said smiling.

"So, Sophie do you read much?" Richard asked.

"Oh of course! If you've been blessed with a capability then you should use it! Especially if it involves your education."

"Well put. Sophie I have many interesting books in the study. I can show you them if you'd like."

"I'd love that!" She sounded like a well rehearsed Barbie. The two got up from the table and disappeared in the next room.

"Lorelai except for that martini comment she's nothing like you! " Emily exclaimed.

"Thanks mom!" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I meant."

"Uh no I don't. Did you mean you're happy she's not like me? That she's really smart? That she has a ton of potential? That she's rich like you? Or maybe that she's a Republican?"

"Lorelai you always take what I say and twist it into something it's not. I just meant that she's not like you, us, she was raised in a totally different atmosphere. I mean look at the girl! She can speak 14 different languages and she's 16."

"She's everything you wanted me to be."

"Exactly...No wait no! That's not what I meant!"

"Uh huh." Lorelai replied.

Sophie came out of the study with four huge books in her hands.

"You guys ready to go?" Lorelai asked asked.

"I guess. If that's what you usually do. I don't want you leaving on my account." Sophie said a little disappointed.

"Thanks! Sorry we couldn't stay for dessert." Rory said quietly. Sophie followed.

"Thank you!"

"You did what!" Rory said. It was the night of Madeline's party and Sophie had just told Rory about her date.

"I fixed you up with Jess."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"There is chemistry. I don't understand how you couldn't see it before! You two are so cute!"

"That's not the point!"

"Fine when he shows up at the door you can tell him that you're not going, but I am. Now we only have two hours to get ready so I suggest we get moving. I'm taking a shower and I'll be out in ten." She said closing the bathroom door in Rory's face. Rory growled loudly.

"What's the matter Hun?" Lorelai asked coming out of her bedroom.

"Sophie fixed me up with Jess."

"Jess the hoodlum?" She said with a smirk.

"Just because you two crashed and burned doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"No but a pilot like that shouldn't be licensed."

"Mom."

"Okay fine I'll go from your point of view, in First class." Rory narrowed her eyes.

"I have to go! He's coming to the door and Sophie's going!"

"Well, I mean if he was up to it then maybe it won't be so bad." Rory sighed.

"You're right. I should either go to the party and get it over with, or make the worlds fastest pro and con list." She let out another sigh and went down stairs to find something to wear. Lorelai followed her into her room.

"What 'cha decide?"

"Help me pick out an outfit." Lorelai smiled and pulled out one of Rory's drawers. Rory picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, but they couldn't find a top to go with it. When they both had gone through all of Rory's clothes Lorelai made a suggestion.

"You could borrow something of mine." Rory wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No, I have something in mind I just can't find it."

"Did I borrow it? Is it in my closet?" She asked.

"Maybe, that lime green one?"

"That one? I threw that away ages ago! Or sold it to Kirk."

"You sold my shirt to Kirk?"

"He said his cat was having kittens!"

"You gave my shirt to Kirk's cat?"

"Don't look at me that way! Borrow something of Sophie's." Lorelai and Rory walked upstairs to find that Sophie was in a pair of tight blue jeans and a hot pink bra. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Hey Sophie can Rory borrow one of your what the hell is that?" Lorelai asked her.

"What's what?" Sophie asked turning around and leaning against the counter.

"On your back."

"The tattoo? I've had it since I turned sixteen." She turned to see it in the mirror.

"Oh interesting, and in your navel?"

"The belly button ring? Since I was twelve."

"Okay. Any other distinguishing marks I should know about?"

"I almost had my tongue pierced."

"That's nice. Rory wants to borrow a shirt."

"I have the perfect one." She bolted out of the bathroom and into Rory's room. She took a shirt out of her suitcase. She held it up to herself to show Rory. It said "I'm Not with Stupid Anymore" across the front.

"No way!" Rory said her eyes opened wide.

"Then this one." She pulled out another tee shirt that read "I Had a Nightmare I was a Blonde."

"Louise is blonde." Sophie sighed and pulled out another tee that said "Loves 2 Parti". It was brown and the lettering was hot pink.

"I'll take it."

"Nice doing business with you." Sophie grabbed two more things out of her suitcase and went back into the bathroom. When they were finished getting ready all three girls sat on the sofa and watched television. Sophie had on a black zip up jacket with Gilmore written on the back in cursive letters. On the front it said Sadie's Dance Team. They heard the doorbell ring.

"Have fun!" Lorelai called after them. Sophie and Rory walked to the door. Both Jess and Tristan were standing there.

"You ready to go?" Tristan asked.

"Yep." Sophie and Tristan got into Tristan's Porsche and Rory and Jess got into Sophie's Ferrari and they headed for the party.

The music was so loud you could hear it outside. Sophie rang the doorbell but no one answered. They decided to just come in. Madeline and Louise rushed over to them.

"Hi!" Madeline said.

"Where can I put my jacket?" Asked Sophie. All six just stared at her. "You didn't expect me to wear this sweatshirt all night did you?"

"Just by the door." Madeline replied.

"What happened to your really tall boyfriend?" Louise asked eyeing Jess.

"We broke up."

"And I see you got something better. Save a dance for me!" She said before being pulled away by Madeline.

Sophie began unzipping her jacket.

"Why did you bring a jacket if you weren't going to wear it?" Rory asked.

"Because even _your_ mom wouldn't let me out like this." Sophie removed her jacket and set in on the floor next to the door. Tristan's jaw dropped. Sophie was in a black top with 31/4 length flared sleeves and came up about an inch and a half above her belly button. This of course exposed her tattoo and pierced navel. Across the front it said "PG-13 for language, partial nudity, and some sexual content" in white letters.

"You look..." Tristan tried.

"Why thank you!" She finished for him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. The four stayed in a group and wandered the mansion.

"French drinks. I had them at my baby...brother's birthday party." Sophie said examining her shoes.

"Huh." Jess stated simply. They moved over to where people were mingling and tapping their feet to the music.

"I love this song! Dance with me." She pulled Tristan to the middle of the floor. Rory couldn't even begin to explain her dancing but it caught her by surprise and she was completely awestruck. She knew it would definitely qualify as "dirty dancing" or even "sexy dancing" for that matter, but watching her identical twin show off like that made Rory a little steamed. I mean it was her body too, right?

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Sophie's arms found their way around Tristan's neck. Their hips met sending shivers down _Rory's_ spine.

_it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2_

_everybody on the floor let me show you how we do_

_lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow_

_wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_

Tristan's hands held Sophie's back loosely since she was moving too much to hang on tightly.

_Run, Run, Run, Run_

_Everybody move run_

_Lemme see you move and_

_Rock it til the grooves done_

_Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)_

_Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)_

_If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)_

_One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)_

_Well i'm ready for ya_

_Come let me show ya_

_You want to groove im'a show you how to move_

_Come come_

Sophie removed one hand from Tristan's neck and stuck it in her belt loop.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Rory watched the rhythm match her exact steps. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she grabbed Jess's hand out of jealousy.

"Rory your hurting my hand." Jess replied. She jumped slightly and let go. He boldly reached for it back and carefully entwined their fingers "Something wrong?"

She stared into his eyes then shifted her gaze past him and replied, "No". He adjusted so he was in front of her and so she couldn't see Sophie. The song switched to a slower one and Jess pulled her out more in the open. They began dancing. He felt her tense as he lowered his arms to her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders, but they gradually wrapped around his neck, as they grew closer together.

Meanwhile, Sophie had dragged Tristan off the dance floor as soon as the song changed.

"Come, on!" She dragged Tristan upstairs and into an empty bathroom since the line for the downstairs one was too long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. He gently lifted her onto the counter. She smiled under his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, as the kisses became more intense. The passion burned between the two.

"Come on." Tristan mimicked lifting her off the counter. He turned the light out, lifted Sophie as her legs were now wrapped around him and then entered another room.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled. She listened, another one of her favorite songs.

"Shhh." He said back. They entered the bedroom and Tristan walked over to the bed.She sat, then lied down as Tristan lied on top of her. He moved on to her neck, gently kissing downward. She arched her back and their bodies met in a way they hadn't before. His hands found their way to the brim of her pants.

"Tristan." She whispered. Sophie took his hands and moved them upward. He misinterpreted her intentions and took this opportunity to put his hands up her shirt.

"Tristan." She said pushing his hands down again. He silenced her by putting his lips on hers. He waited a while before trying her pants again.

"Tristan!" Finally she got out from under him.

"What are you doing! Well I know what your doing but we're at a party!"

"Look Sophie, I pretty sure your sister is a virgin, and you certainly don't kiss like one but if that's the case it's nothing to be worried about. If you want we can find a hotel and..."

"Tristan I'll have you know I am not a virgin! And you know what? You and me are through!" Sophie shouted loudly. Tristan followed.

"Why did you say what you did to my mom?" Rory asked.

"Excuse me?"

"My mom. You made some rude comment about her and it kind of threw her off you know?"

"Really how so?"

"She doesn't trust you and worst of all she doesn't trust me with you." She paused. "I think you remind her of my father."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to get you pregnant?" He smirked.

"Not what I said." She smiled. She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. The song was another slow one and Rory was happy for it because it allowed her to be up close to Jess. He smelt amazing. His shampoo, coffee and the hint of cigarette smoke blended to make the most undeniably attractive scent she had ever smelled. She stared at his big brown eyes. He stared at hers. In the moment they melted together. He leaned in to kiss her. She came in with about half an inch left when they were interrupted and they both turned their heads to see the source.

"Sophie wait!" He called after her.

"No!" She yelled flying down the stairs.

"You're making a scene!" She came to a complete halt and spun on her heel.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word scene." She grabbed an orange drink opened the bottle and poured it on his head. She passed Rory and Jess saying "I'm leaving. Stay if you want I'll take a cab."

All heads turned toward a very sticky Tristan. Rory walked over and asked him quietly but fiercely what he had done. In her gut she knew someone had tried something she just wanted to know who stopped it.

"She didn't want to..."

"You're at a party of course she didn't want to."

"She kissed like she wanted to."

"Well I can't account for that just find a towel okay." She turned and began walking away slowly.

"She's not virgin you know." She stopped in her tracks.

"Of course she isn't." She whispered.

Outside Sophie had taken a safety pin out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Giving Tristan what he deserves."

She walked over to his car and shoved the safety pin in one of the tires. She took it out and felt the air coming out. She smiled and poked a few more holes before an extremely nice looking car pulled up. She laughed slightly. It was silver and the license plate said 'BadGrl'. The doors opened so that they hung in the air. Out of the car stepped a man with dark sunglasses. He had short brown hair with parts highlighted blonde.

"You never cease to impress me." Sophie said in an Italian accent.

"Only the best for Sophie eh? Besides your padre had it sent to me. He is the only one who can keep up with your car changes." He replied with the same accent.

"Padre did not send this. Padre can't pick out a car. At least not this one. You did it again! Lei me ha comprato un'automobile." (You bought me a car.)

"You like?"

"Like? L'amo! (love) But don't ever do it again!" Then Sophie got a huge smile on her face. "This is Nico. My ex's brother." They all turned their heads to the driveway once more as a stretch hummer pulled in.

"You have your ways of getting home. I have mine." She smiled. They all sort of drifted in their own directions. They all got into their vehicles. Sophie didn't say goodbye to Nico. It would be too painful. She never said goodbye to family she had a chance to love. Especially Nico or his brother. Even though they hadn't seen each other in three long years.

It took them what seemed like no time to reach the diner, where they met up at. Jess thanked Sophie and handed her the keys. She smiled and curled his hand around them.

"Keep it."

"Really Sophie, it's too expensive."

"Jess I want you to. Do it for me. I'll pay for tax and repairs and insurance and gas for the next six years.

Just... keep it. Okay." He paused for a moment.

"Okay." She hugged him, as a friend and whispered 'hang on to her' in his ear.

"You coming Ror?"

"Yeah...I'm coming." She gave Jess a soft smile and got in Sophie's Saleen S7 (google it). Jess watched as her 'BadGrl' license plate disappeared before entering the diner, careful not to wake up Luke with the bell.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

Hey everybody… So here's kind of an update on what's up with me and why I am sulking and probably won't get around to writing anything for a little while…

We got a new computer and it doesn't have a slot for a floppy disk …

SO I have basically had to redo all my new chapters from scratch… anyway… I have part of the Tattoo story made but I don't know if I am going to redo it or not especially after the tragic news I heard about Alexis and Milo…

It breaks my heart to tell you all that the young couple of 4 years have decided to call it quits… I didn't believe it when I heard it but several authorized entertainment websites have said that the twos break up was on television and had been authorized by her publicist. In fact I did see part of the story that was on T.V. saying that Alexis Bledel was single. At the time I thought that the people were stupid and must have never heard of Milo Ventimiglia, but when I had noticed on the internet that the E! Online had been the one with the news I knew I was wrong. Since I had missed the beginning of the story I had apparently missed their mention of the couple splitting up, thus leaving her single… Sigh, I honestly thought that they were the best couple ever and truly envied what seem like such a happy relationship. I don't know who did the breaking up or if it was mutual but many people are saying that there may be a forming relationship between Matt and Alexis due to what looks seems like a connection on and off screen.

I hope they get back together because I am really upset as you may be able to tell. Life is precious and every second counts so I hope they don't take too long to realize that they were made for each other and that they love each other! You can see it! The chemistry during their performances is unbelievable and you can really feel it. They make it seem real because it is.

That all I have to say on the matter.

Luv Ya!

- GilmoreFan


End file.
